A person in a multi-media or multi-channel communications system may have or use multiple devices, such as a telephone, personal digital assistant (PDA), computer, etc. Thus, the person may be represented by or associated with the different types of devices. A second person may want to contact the first person via email, instant message communication, telephone call, etc. The ability of the second person to contact or communicate with the first person may be limited by the availability of the device(s) chosen by the second person and/or the availability of the first person. For example, if the first person currently is using his or her telephone, the second person may not be able to contact the first person via telephone. However, the second person may be able to contact the first person via an email message sent to the first person's computer. In addition, if the first person is on vacation or out of the office, the second person may not be able to reach the first person via a telephone or computer located at the first person's office, but may be able to reach the first person via cellular telephone. As another example, if the first person is “busy,” the second person might not be able to reach the first person at all, even if all of the devices associated with the first person are currently available.
If the second person can determine the availability of the first person's different media channels and/or the availability of one or more devices associated with the first person, the second person may be able to make better choices regarding how to communicate with the first person. As such, there is a need for a system, method, apparatus, means, and computer program code for providing information regarding an identity's media availability.